The present invention relates generally to the field of social networking, and more particularly to web link quality analysis and prediction in social networks.
Generally speaking, social networking services are a platform to build relationships between people who share similar interests, activities, backgrounds, or real-life connections. For example, social network users can publish textual content, share pictures and videos, post microblogs, share and re-share content, and provide feedback on consumed content by posting comments or clicking on buttons designed to show positive affirmations (e.g., a “like” button). One popular form of publishing content is achieved by using web links within the content forms or documents. By sharing a web link, the user does not need to type or copy the content and the web link can point to anywhere and to any kind of resource on the Web.